


At Life's End

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjiro Aragaki regains his memory of Minako Arisato. Written for maltesegeek96.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Life's End

_ I… I didn’t get put into the hospital because of those pills, I ended up here because I was shot…  _

 

There was a girl who saved my life because she found my watch, and she fell in love with me even though she knew that I was going to die, and how could I have possibly forgotten her?!

 

_ Her name was… her name was Minako Arisato and she told me that she loved me and I forgot her… and I didn’t only forget her, I forgot everyone else I’d interacted with, but I remember, now…  _

 

I can still make it up to her, and see her again. It’s the beginning of March and I have no idea what time it is, but she’s probably in school, or will be in school soon. 

 

There’s no one near me, so I get out of the bed and begin to run out the hospital, for I need to see her again and I don’t want anyone to stop me. 

 

* * *

 

_ “I love you.”  _

 

_ “If you… if you get better, and you will get better, I’m going to kiss you and we’re going to go on a date, okay?”  _

 

_ She visited me in the hospital, and I repaid her by forgetting who she was.  _

 

She’s on the roof of the school. I don’t know how I know this, but I’m running up the stairs like a maniac, for I need to see her and I  _ can’t  _ let her believe that I forgot about her and everyone else while I was comatose. 

 

_ I’m not… she thought that I wasn’t a bad person, and I don’t want to- _

 

“What are you doing here?!” a red-haired girl exclaims, and she is Minako and I need to talk to her… 

 

“I wanted to see you.” I answer, as I collapse onto a bench and she joins me. 

 

“So you did get better…” 

 

_ It took remembering you to make me do this, Minako. You were such an energetic and hopeful person… some of it must’ve rubbed off on me.  _

 

I’m about to thank her, when I realize that she’s lying down with her head in my lap. Her hand brushes against mine, and it’s freezing. 

 

“Is everything okay?” I blurt out, for she’s not on the verge of death and my perception is probably a bit off after spending six months in a coma. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” she says, but her voice is weak and there’s no reason for her to tell me that unless she  _ was  _ about to die… 

 

_ At least I got to see you again, before you left… and thank you for being alive. _

 

“I understand… I just want to tell you that I’m glad to have met you, Minako.” I say, and she smiles right before her eyes close. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. :)


End file.
